All's Fair in Love, War, and Gaming
by VeronicaSummers
Summary: Chloe distracts Beca while playing Mario Kart. Based on a prompt I received on Tumblr. Rated T to be safe?
_**A/N** : Just some serious fluff from a prompt I received on Tumblr..._

 _Follow me on Tumblr (and send me prompts I may or may not write?) at v3ronica-summ3rs._

* * *

"You stole my box, you jerk!"

"Yeah, well, you snooze, you lose," Beca spat after maneuvering Roy, one of Bowser's punk rock Koopa Kids, around the Chloe-controlled Baby Daisy. She sped past her and received three green shells as a reward.

The co-captains had a longstanding Mario Kart rivalry despite the fact that Chloe had maybe, _maybe_ won a race against Beca, like, twice. The younger girl was definitely more skilled, but it didn't stop Chloe from desperately trying to beat her.

"Whatever, we've still got a whole 'nother lap. It ain't over 'til it's over. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Chloe practically yelled as she accidentally rammed into one of Beca's defensive shells.

"It'll be over real quick if you keep playing like trash," Beca laughed.

"Shut up!" Chloe refocused as four of the computer players zipped past her, and snagged an item box after the next turn. She immediately used the Bullet Bill, blowing through those characters that had overtaken her just a moment ago. The redhead glanced down at the map in the corner of the screen, noting that Beca still had a substantial lead on her.

Beca swore as her speed got the better of her, and she careened off the edge of the course, Lakitu coming to her rescue. Difficulty turning was the downfall of playing as such a large character.

"Haha!" Chloe jeered as Baby Daisy surpassed a sputtering out Roy on the screen. It took Beca a moment to regain her character's speed, but once she did, she instantly appeared behind Chloe.

The finish line was just barely out of view, and Chloe found herself getting a little cocky. "Ohmygod. I'm actually gonna beat you!"

Beca hit a final item box. "Fat chance," she retorted as a red shell appeared in her inventory. She flung the projectile ahead of her, watching as it crashed into Chloe just before she crossed the finish line. "Suck it, Beale!" she yelled as she sped across into first place.

"Fuck you!" Chloe shot back, frantically tapping the button as she hopelessly watched several computer players finish before her, ultimately leaving her in fourth place.

"God, I hate you," Chloe said, dropping her controller to the couch.

Beca leaned a shoulder against the redhead's. "You love me and you know it," she said with a wink. Chloe smiled back at her. She couldn't resist; Beca was too cute. Her eyes dropped to the brunette's lips for a split second, before Chloe silently reprimanded herself and refocused on stormy blue eyes. "I mean," Beca continued, "it's not my fault you suck at Mario Kart."

Chloe's brow instantly furrowed as her eyes narrowed, mouth shifting into a pout. Then a lightbulb went off in her brain, and she smirked down at the smaller girl. She was going to rip that smug, arrogant look right off her face. "One more," she said, picking up her controller. "Winner takes all."

"Fine," Beca conceded, "but no crying when you lose."

They re-selected their characters and vehicles and after a pause of deliberation decided to have a rematch on the same course.

"You're never gonna beat me, Beale," Beca taunted as the countdown to the start of the race began.

Chloe said nothing, just smiled to herself and focused on the screen in front of them. She was about to win more than just a game of Mario Kart and she couldn't help but feel more than a little self-satisfied with her scheme.

Beca continued to trash talk throughout the round, but Chloe stayed silent. And maybe that made Beca just a hair suspicious, but Chloe had to stay focused on the game, and the sudden pounding in her chest wasn't making that particularly easy. She was about to do something, something big and irreversible, something she'd been waiting for just the right moment to do. A cheap ploy to win a video game was just as good a reason as any, wasn't it? But if she was going to win, and she _was_ going to win, then she still had to play well. So she did her best to ignore the wave of fear and panic that was beginning to overtake her and tried to focus solely on the race.

By the time the last lap began, Beca was in first place, quite a bit ahead of Chloe, who was in second, but they both had a significant lead on the rest of the pack. It was an ideal scenario, for Chloe, who just had to maintain a little bit longer. Her mouth was dry, her heart racing, and she could feel a thin layer of sweat between her palms and the controller. Just as she completed a turn, entering the final segment of the course, Chloe quickly paused the game.

"Dude! What the fu—" the brunette's protests were quickly squelched as Chloe surged forward and captured the girl's lips with her own. Beca released a nasal squeak of surprise, but didn't pull away, even as Chloe pressed further. The redhead's tongue peeked out to wet her own upper lip and brushed against Beca's. The taste of the younger girl ignited a fire low in her belly, but she did her best to stifle the short grunt that escaped her at the sensation. She was afraid the sound would scare Beca, would cause her to push Chloe away. The brunette wasn't exactly kissing her back, so Chloe couldn't be sure how long she would let this continue. She moved her mouth slowly, snaring Beca's bottom lip between her own and tugging back gently. It was then that Chloe heard a noise from her friend. The sound was breathy and low and slight. Chloe couldn't stop her smile as she quickly pulled away, returned her attention to the TV and pressed start.

Had she been able to look back at Beca, as she had so desperately wanted to, she would have been met with closed eyes and relaxed features, swiftly followed by wide eyes and a furrowed brow, the very picture of startled confusion. But she couldn't look back, not now, she was too focused on the screen as Baby Daisy sped past a now stalled out Roy. As her character crossed the finish line in first place, she raised her arms in the air with a cry of victory.

"Yes! In your face, Mitchell!" she yelled, pointing a strong finger at her friend.

Utter shock was still written dramatically across Beca's face as she attempted to sputter a response. "Bu-but y-y-you… you what?! YOU, YOU CHEATED!"

"All's fair in love, war, and gaming, Becs."

"But you—you can't do that!"

"I can, and I did," she said simply, flicking her index finger down Beca's cute, little button nose.

The brunette used a hand to gesture toward herself. She was trying to say something, but no words were coming out. "I-I-I-but-you…"

Beca was adorable when she was flustered. A warm feeling spread across the redhead's chest at the sight and she couldn't suppress her giggle, but she covered her mouth in a sincere attempt not to further agitate the tiny woman beside her. Once she got ahold of herself, she looked back to her friend. "It was just a kiss," she said, her voice unaffected.

As soon as she said it, she watched something shift in Beca's eyes. She could have sworn they shimmered a shade darker, but Chloe didn't really have time to consider it fully. Beca's hands were suddenly on her shoulders, pushing her back against the arm of a couch as their lips connected again, this time in a fury. Beca's mouth moved against hers and despite her surprise, and the strangled groan that accompanied it, Chloe reciprocated each movement. She knew that, had _hoped_ that, kissing her best friend could potentially lead to more kissing, but to say she was staggered by Beca's bold and immediate response was an understatement. Chloe couldn't spend much time processing it all, though, because Beca was climbing into her lap, straddling her, moaning against her. It was all so overwhelming that her brain couldn't think much of anything, except to recognize how much she was _loving_ this, how much it was turning her on, how she could spend every day doing nothing but this.

Beca's fingers were tangled in her hair, wrapped around the back of her neck, pulling her closer, kissing her deeper. Chloe pressed a hand against Beca's stomach, curling the fingers of the other around Beca's right hip. She swallowed the noise Beca made, but loved the feel of it vibrating against her mouth, and moaned herself, her body writhing outside of her conscious control. But when Beca's hips rolled desperately against hers, everything suddenly stopped. Beca froze, and Chloe stilled in response. The air felt thick as they remained in the same position, lips still pressed against each other, motionless and silent. It felt like whole minutes had passed, both girls too scared to make any sudden movement, because something had just happened, something potentially life changing, and to do anything would mean they'd have to acknowledge whatever it was.

Beca's mouth suddenly detached from hers and Chloe heard her voice, breathless and strange, drift into her ear. "Sorry, I uh… what?"

Chloe laughed at the inarticulate woman as she moved off the redhead and retreated to the far edge of the couch, frantically pushing her hair behind her ears as she stared at the floor. Beca's anxiety was visible and Chloe knew this wasn't the time to talk about what had just occurred. She had known Beca long enough to know that what she had to do was lighten the mood, give the younger girl some space, and trust, in time, that Beca would feel comfortable having that discussion.

Chloe sat up, reaching for her controller, "So, you wanna go again?"

The look in Beca's eyes, and redness that filled her cheeks, was absolutely priceless. Chloe didn't intend for that to sound the way it did, but when she saw Beca's face, she certainly wasn't unhappy she said it. There were few things more adorable on this earth than an embarrassed Beca Mitchell.

"The _game_. I meant the _game_ ," she said, gesturing toward the TV with controller in hand.

"Oh!" Beca laughed nervously. "Y-yeah." She picked up her controller. "Let's go."

As the course loaded on the screen, Chloe looked over at Beca. "No cheating this time. Scout's honor," she winked, holding up three fingers.

The brunette's eyes widened as she turned back to the screen, a blush creeping back into her cheeks. _No reason to cheat this time_ , Chloe thought, confident that she had already won.


End file.
